Light After Dawn
by Becca9501
Summary: Bella And Edward Mate But In A Differnt Way Then You Think They Are Very Differnt And There Will Be More Baby's
1. Light After Dawn  Chapter 1

Light After Dawn

Chapter 1. BPOV: Finding Your Mate

I looked around the enclosed space then at the woman who has been trying to get me to mate with the men, that she brings in but it never works because non of them care what I want. I want someone who cares about me well I never said did I, im Isabella Swan im a vampire and im 17 I know I bet your thinking how can she be 17 well my mother, Renee and father Charlie were vampires and they got lucky and had me, well there is more then me there is Jacob my brother and Corey who have there own mates. Well last year when I was out hunting I didn't hear the humans come up behind me and I got knocked out, and the next morning I woke up here alone and scared.

But over the year more vampires came like Alice Cullen who told me she was born the same way I was but she has two more siblings one with a mate and one without. Alice told me she had a mate and a couple more days later they captured him his is called Jasper its, cute watching them happy and loving but I wish I could have it. But today I was sitting one a tree branch when Zoe one of the workers came up to me

"Well Bella I think we may have found the perfect match for you" then she left. Leaving me feeling confused then I heard a growl behind me I turned to see a bronze haired man stood there growling at one of the workers, I jumped down when they left I started walking over to him because he looked scared and lost. When I got behind him I said

"Hi" the man turned and his green eyes widened then he smiled and held out his hand and shook mine

"Hi im Edward" I nodded and smiled back because his smile was so cute and hot

"I'm Bella nice to meet you Edward" we started walking then Alice came running over but stopped and started at Edward who stared at her

"Edward" she mutted as she started crying he nodded as Alice ran in to his arms he pulled away and looked in her eyes

"Ali oh god iv missed you sis" He told her as he held her, I smiled at the brother and sister hug before Jasper came over and manly hugged Edward.

"so you met our Bella then Eddie" Jasper asked as they parted Edward nodded as he looked at me and smiled I had to smile back.

"Yeah she is beautiful" He said as they walked to the nests I blushed as I showed him mine he smiled as he walked in because he knows its his now. I knew he was my mate I could feel it.

It had been an hour before Alice and Jasper left because they were trying for a baby, When they left Edward turned to me and leaned in and kissed me. I didn't fight it ether I kissed him back I put my arms around his neck and kissed im more forceful. Edward growled as he pulled away he looked in my eyes with a look that I shivered at not a bad shiver a good shiver. He lied me down and lied down on me and started kissing my neck I moaned and purred

"I know Baby I feel it to" he purred in my ear "and im going to make you mine" I nodded to him that was all he needed.

**That's it for chapter 1 let me know what you think of it. **


	2. Light After Dawn  Chapter 2

Light After Dawn

Chapter 2. BPOV: Mating, and Pregnant

When Edward pulled my top and pants of I was only in my Bra and panties and he was fully dressed. I blushed and looked down but Edward pulled my head back up,

"there is no need to be embarrassed baby you look beautiful I love it that no one else has seen you but me" He told me as he kissed me and then down my neck, I smiled and giggled when he nibbled on my ear. Edward pulled off his shirt and his trousers, I looked down and saw a tent in his boxers and blushed Edward blushed as well and laughed. Edward smiled at me

"Are you sure you will fit" as I looked at him, Edward chucked and nodded

"Oh yeah ill fit. But were not doing that yet im making you feel good first sweetheart" Edward told me as he pulled my bra off me and sucked on my Breast, I moaned and gasped as his hand pulled my panties down and one of his fingers slipped in to my pussy right on my Clint. I moaned as his head moved down on between my legs I watched as his tong lick my pussy and I watched as it went at vampire speed. I couldn't keep my eyes off him and he couldn't keep his eyes of me,

"I love the way you taste baby. You taste like strawberry's" He said as he came back up my body after I came in his mouth, Edward kissed my mouth and I could taste myself on him it make me more horny. I fliped him over and started kissing down his body and I pulled his boxers off and looked at his dick I was so big and long I just had to have him. I looked back at him he was staring at me shocked from when I flipped him over I giggled then licked his tip of his dick he moaned and pushed his dick more in to my mouth. Edward held my head and pushed my head more up and down his head

"Oh baby yea that's it. Just like that I love your mouth around my big dick" I moaned at his dirty talk, it made me more wetter I could feel myself dripping on to Edwards leg. His two fingers went in and started finger fucking me I loved it. I came at the same time he did I moaned while he shouted

"OH fuck yeah" Then he flipped me over and started pushing in I felt him inside me, it only hurt for a bit but then something more felt great and I started moaning

"Babe go faster I need you faster" And he did I could feel myself break, I knew as well that I was pregnant because I could feel it. It was like he wanted me to be so I know im his but I already knew but I didn't care I, would love it to be mum to Edwards baby's.

"I can't wait to see you round with my child my love" as he pulled out of me and pulled me closer to him and put his hand on my stomach.


	3. Light After Dawn  Chapter 3

Light After Dawn

Chapter 3. BPOV: 1 Month Pregnant

The next morning I looked at my stomach that had a baby bump on it so yeah vampire pregnancy's only last for 5 months but I can't believe im going to be a mum. I looked at Edward who as still sleeping and his hand was on my stomach from last night as if to protect it. I heard someone talking outside and Edward shot up and was in boxers before I even knew what was happening he looked at me.

"get dressed honey someone is coming" I nodded and got dressed in jeans and pink T-shirt and Edward wore jeans and a blue T-shirt and we went outside and saw a few humans in to enclose, they kept on coming closer but Edward growled at them that made them stop. Zoe came closer but Edward growled again so she stopped and started at him

"Edward I only want to check your mate" I moved behind Edward and hid Edward, growled and shook his head. We didn't want anyone to know we could talk because then they would do more tests on us. "Come on Edward I want hurt her"

Edward growled again and got in to a crouch about to attack Zoe. Zoe tuck a few steps back and nodded

"OK Edward I wont check her but is she okay" as she looked at me Edward did to, then a Zoe and nodded that I was fine. I kept close to Edward as he got back up.

Zoe walked back out and Edward turned to me "are you okay" I nodded as I started to cry and he stroked my head. Zoe was watching us but we didn't care Edward picked me up and walked past Alice and Jasper who had come out, he nodded at them before lien me down on our nest. And kept a look out until I pulled him to bed late on in the night we lied in each others arms with him talking to my stomach

"Nothing is going to happen to you baby because daddy is going to protect you and mummy" and im pretty sure they baby knows he is there because I always feel a flutter and a nudge in my stomach.


	4. Light After Dawn Chapter 4

Light After Dawn

Chapter 4. BPOV: 2 Month Pregnant

I woke up to Edward kissing and purring to my stomach I knew what he was doing, he was checking me to make sure me or the baby were not hurting. Edward smiled at me when he knew I was awake I stroked his hair and he leaned in to my hand and leaned up and kissed me and I kissed back.

"I love you Bella so much. If we ever get out of here and we will I will make sure of it, I want to marry you would you want to marry me" Edward asked me and I felt tears come in to my eyes and roll down my face I nodded to him

"Yes I would Edward I would marry you but we are never getting out of here" I told him as I kissed his head

"We will baby we will they can't live forever like we can" Edward said as he lied back down next to me, I giggled as I ran my hands down his chest

"i know honey but what can we do, we are going to have this baby is here and were going to be here forever I do know iv been here since I was 16 and im now 17" I told him then he looked shocked

"your 17" He said shocked I looked at him and nodded he looked down

"im 23" I just stared at him then kissed his cheek,

"I don't care Edward your my mate and ill be with you forever" I told him as I climbed on top of him Edward grabbed my hips and slammed me down on his hard dick, "Oh Edward" I moaned out loud Edward smirked at me,

"if anyone try to take you away from me ill kill them" Edward told me as he rolled me over, my eyes widened when I realised he was taking his mate roll.

"I know honey and that wont happen ever I swear" I told him as I stroked his cheek as he started pushing in and out of me, "I love you Edward so much" He nodded and said back

"I love you to Bella, and our baby" I moaned as he went faster and then we came at the same time Edward rolled off me and held me in his arms and then put his hand on my stomach and a little kick on his hand, made his smile he lied his head on it

"Daddy loves you sweetheart you keep healthy for the next 3 months and you will be here soon. Me and mummy love you so much" Edward then kissed my stomach and come back and lied back next to me, and kissed me and slid his tongue in to my mouth, "I love you baby sweet dreams babe" I smiled at him as I lied my head on his chest and fell asleep dreaming we were free and away from here.


	5. Light After Dawn Chapter 5

Light After Dawn B.P.O.V

Chapter 5. New Vampires

I watched Edward look out of our nest he was getting nervous, about becoming a father he has been asking me the same question for the last two week

"Bella do you think I'm going to be a good father" Edward asked as he looked at me where I sat on the nest making little white booties.

"Nope" I said with a smile and Edwards face turned to sadness "Your going to be a great father" I stood up and walked over to him and stroked his cheek and kissed it

"Really" Edward asked me nervously I nodded and grabbed his hand and lied it on my stomach where the baby is

"Yes I'm so sure and so is out little one" I then kissed him and was about to walk out of the nest when Edward grabbed my waist

"Ur not leaving sweetie they don't know Ur expecting a baby and id like to keep it that way" Edward said with a stern voice I rolled my eyes at him

"Babe ill be fine iv done it before they wont see me" I cooed trying to make him cave but he didn't he shook his head

"No way you lie down ill get you some blood" as soon as I was about to disagree an alarm went off and I knew what alarm is was they found another vampire.

Me and Edward gasped at each other who's family did they come from mine or his, he opened the door for me but kept me behind his back to hid my stomach

The doors opened and Zoe and the guards came in pulling in a huge cage, Zoe looked at me with a frown and I knew she was going to try and see me after she, had opened the cage.

Zoe opened the cage and a man who looked huge was growling while holding a blond female vampire who looked scared and sad while the huge vampire just looked angry.

He snapped at the guard that tried to touch the blond, he looked like he was about to bit his arm off Zoe looked at me and was about to walk over but the guard grabbed her arm and made her leave

"Emmett" Edward and Alice shouted The big guy looked up in shock and then relief

"Oh thank fuck. You ran off Edward mum freaked you know what that does to dad" Emmett said to his brother as he hugged him then turned his attention to his sister "Mary Alice Cullen, your in so much trouble but right now get over here and give your big brother a hug" Emmett said very emotional Alice sniffled and ran in to his arms and cuddled him Jasper growled both Alice and Emmett laughed then she stepped back in to Jaspers arms "Your never going shopping ever again Alice when we get out of here" Emmett said in a stern voice

"Awe Em come on don't be evil" Alice said in a hyper voice as she tried to hug him to chage his mind

"No Alice Emmett is right your never going shopping again its how I got caught trying to find out what tough you, now look were stuck in a cage with people trying to do science on us" Edward said in an angry voice

"Science" the blond behind Emmett sqeaked like she was scared she cuddled closer to Emmett she was his mate I could tell

"Rosie I'm sure Edwards overeating" Emmett said trying to calm the blond down

"No Emmett am not they tried to do some sort of science on Bella" He growled as he pointed to me "They were sick of me keeping her with me all, the time so they shot a tranquillizer at me and then picked Bella up and left with her. They couldn't find anything wrong with her because, I nearly broke the door down so they passed her back to me and ran, before I could get my hands on them" Edward growled. Making the blond whimper and me having to hold Edward from the bad memories.


End file.
